


第一弹.【金银】

by Dimo82929



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Freya/Ravenna (The Huntsman)
Kudos: 20





	第一弹.【金银】

猎神.冬日之战cp

Ravenna x Freya  
黑暗的走廊，空气中弥漫着一股烧焦的气味，Freya迷茫地向前走着，墙壁上的雕花让她觉得有些熟悉，却记不清在哪里见过。

她忽然想起她的孩子，是的，她要去看宝宝。

Freya的胸口漫上一丝温暖，整个心脏都变得柔软了起来，脚步也变得轻快，甚至忽略了越来越浓的烧焦味。

卧室的门大开着，Freya加快了脚步，一进门，隐约看到了一个修长的身影，她愣了一下，看了眼那身影的身侧

正在冒着烟的摇篮。

心脏像是被重锤击碎，冰渣瞬间蔓延了整个身体。

站在摇篮边的背影晃动了一下，转过身来，从窗口溢进来的月光洒在她的脸上

“hey，little sister...”

一道黑色的魔法直直地冲Freya的胸口射了过来。

急促的吸气声将坐在椅子上休息的Ravenna吵醒，她侧过头看着床上惊醒的Freya

“醒了？”

她慢慢走了过去，看着一脸震惊的妹妹，她坐到床边默默看着她。

“这是哪里？我们不是……”

Freya缩起身子，靠在了床头，手轻轻按在小腹，那里还残留着被穿透的感觉，头部剧烈的疼痛让她想起了那天的景象。

她沉下脸看向Ravenna，眼底的寒冰几乎要把对方冻伤。

看着她冰冷的眼神，Ravenna勾了勾嘴角“能活下来，能再看到我，会让你这么愤怒吗？”

“王国已经毁灭了，魔镜也碎了，为什么你还能活着？”

Freya冷冷地看着她“你做了什么？”

感觉到室内的气温骤然变冷，Ravenna不在意似地伸手去摸Freya的脸，却被后者躲开了。

看着她脸上隐隐浮现的冰花，Ravenna强硬地伸手掐住了她的脖子，瞬间，她的手臂被冰霜覆盖，甚至还向她的肩膀蔓延了过来。

Ravenna不以为意地将Freya压到了床上，随着Freya被放倒，Ravenna手臂上的坚冰也被震碎，细小的冰晶洒落在床边，Freya闭上眼睛，嘴唇有些颤抖。

感觉到她还在反抗，Ravenna松开掐在她脖颈上的手，转而用力捏住了她小巧的下巴，感觉到嘴唇上的柔软，Freya猛地睁开眼，双手用力抵住Ravenna的肩膀，奋力推开了她

“你在做什么？！”

看着她苍白的脸上泛起一抹淡淡的红，Ravenna欺上她的身子

“不要告诉我你没有感觉。”

“……不要这样对我……”Freya别过头去，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

她这副样子让Ravenna彻底失去了耐心，修长有力的手将Freya两只纤细的手腕压在头顶，另一只手托住她的脸庞不管不顾地吻了上去。

Freya无法挣脱，感觉到对方柔软的舌尖滑了进来，她想要用力咬住，却被对方突然塞进口中的拇指卡住，口水顺着嘴角滑落到下巴。

“唔……”Freya呜咽着，无助的感觉让她心里一阵阵地发酸，她被桎梏的双手奋力挣扎着，对方的力道几乎捏碎她的手腕，但她却依然倔强地想要挣脱。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”Ravenna撑起身子，幽幽的蓝绿色眸子直直望着她。

不知道是不是错觉，Freya居然在她姐姐的眼中看到了一丝忧伤。

“我恨你…Ravenna…”Freya直视着她，一字一句地回应着“我恨死你了。”

“呵……”Ravenna冷笑一声，瞳孔瞬间冷了下来，仿佛蛇类的眼睛，死死盯着身下的猎物。她不再说话，只是微微用力扯开了她胸口的布料。

感觉到她不听话的妹妹还在拼命挣扎，Ravenna俯下身子，修长的食指伸到唇边“你不想被弄痛吧？”

Freya闪着泪光的眸子突然闪过一丝恐惧，因为她看到了Ravenna身后突然伸出的触手。那些黑色的触手紧紧地卷住了她的双手，甚至还有几根在她的身上滑动着。

“…no…”Freya惊慌地向后躲着，对方的手却狠狠掐住了她胸口的粉团“你可以闭上嘴了，little sister…”

Revanna冰凉的手指划过她光滑骨感的后背，牙齿轻轻啃咬着她的锁骨，然后向下来到了胸口，沿路留下了不少痕迹。

看着那两个可爱的粉团，Ravenna的眼睛暗了暗，伸手把玩着那挺起的粉嫩，身下的人颤抖着喘息着，盈着泪光的眸子空洞地望着天花板。

Ravenna凑到她面前吻了吻她的脸颊，手指探到她的腿间，在感觉到Freya的紧绷后，不耐烦地用触手拉开了她的大腿。

手指碰到那稍显干涩的花瓣，Ravenna不太满意地用指腹揉捏着那颗藏在花瓣中的娇弱花核。

破碎的呻吟声从Freya口中溢了出来，看着她总是凝着一层寒冰的眸子终于有了融化的趋势，Ravena勾起嘴角，手上愈发用力了起来。

“Freya…你这里好烫……”

Ravena一边吸吮着她颤抖的乳尖，一边用纤长的手指在她的穴口试探“你在发抖…怎么？原来你也会怕冷吗？”

“唔…”感觉自己的身体在被慢慢拓开，Freya忍不住咬紧了下唇

Ravenna轻笑着捏住她的下巴吻了上去，就在这时，她一直在缓慢前行的手指猛地冲到了底部，Freya猛地弓起了身体，双腿下意识夹住了Ravenna的腰。

“啊…Raven…na…不…”Freya无措地想要躲开对方的触碰，然而那要命的触手却用力向两边拉开着她的大腿，那脆弱的花瓣就这样彻底展现出来，任由她的姐姐凌辱。

“慢…慢一点…啊……”那修长的手指每次都深深地顶进来，碾过层叠的肉壁，然后重重戳在甬道上方那个让人疯狂的皱褶上。

Freya的大腿因为太过紧绷而酸痛着，快感带动着她不停地颤抖，那不知羞耻的热液也迫不及待地从Ravenna的指缝中滑落。

Ravena细细欣赏着她的表情，她的妹妹本是一块坚冰，此刻却在自己面前不断地融化。

看着她隐忍的模样和控制不住流出的泪水，Ravenna忍不住添了一根手指，细小的触手缠着她腿心肿胀的花核不停向外轻轻拽着。

“不…”Freya承受不住似的摇着头，身体剧烈地颤抖着，而Revanna却不依不饶地加快了速度，那些猖狂的触手更是过分地攀上了Freya的胸口。

“你是我的…Freya…即使恨我也好……我不会再放开你了……”Ravenna低沉的声音在她耳边响起“我们会永远在一起…你永远都是我一个人的…”

“啊啊啊…”被不断贯穿的甬道不受控制地痉挛着，挺立着的敏感花核被触手上方的小嘴不停地吸吮舔舐着，终于到达临界点的Freya无措地绷紧身体，胸口下意识地挺了起来。

“你永远逃不掉的……”Ravenna满足地看着Freya失焦的眸子，怜爱地摸了摸她泛着红晕的脸，然后在她红肿的下唇留下一吻

“准备好下一轮了吗？little sister?”


End file.
